User blog:Blue Tennis Ball/Headcanons 6
(AN: instead of the characters themselves, this part will give headcanons of the characters' parents. Only SOME though) Ox-Eye Pollen *Gender: Female *Species: Ox-Eye Daisy *Age: 31 in present time, 24 when Daisy was born, 26 when Tack was born. (birthdate: April 4th, 1978) *Other facts: **Married her husband Leaves in 2000, making her 21 when she married him. ***Was very affected by Leaves's death in 2001, a year before her daughter was born. **Cared for Tack's egg (and by extension, Tack) when his real mother, Pinny (who was seconds away from death), told her to take care of it. Leaves Pollen *Gender: Male *Species: Ox-Eye Daisy *Age: Deceased (24 prior to death) (birthdate: August 9th, 1985) *Other facts: **Was part of a expedition team (in fact, he was the leader of said expedition team). **Died whilst exploring a volcano (not on Insanity Island) in 2001. ***The only reminisce of him - his petal - was kept by his wife, Ox-Eye, when one of his teammates gave it to her. **His expedition team was the one that discovered, explored, and named Insanity Island back in October of 2000. Pinny Pinboard *Gender: Female *Species: Thumbtack *Age: Deceased (22 prior to death) *Other facts: **Died during an unexplained tragedy, but before she died, she told Ox-Eye, who was just visiting, to take care of her yet-to-be-born son, Tack, who was still in his egg. Blossom Pollen Maraschino *Gender: Female *Species: Cherry Blossom (I mean, Cherry is a cherry. He has to at least come from a thing accociated with cherries biology-wise) *Age: 38 in present time, 23 when Cherry was born *Other facts: **Actually a good cook. She provides food for the Pollens' family reunion. **Friends with Basketball. He was allowed to come to the gender reveal party (where Cherry was born), making him the only non-plant object to attend it (Tack wasn't born yet, though Ox-Eye and Daisy didn't attend either). **Blossom and Ox-Eye are cousins. Orange Maraschino *Gender: Male *Species: Orange *Age: 40 in present time, 25 when Cherry was born *Other facts: **Didn't attend the gender reveal party. Silver Mine *Gender: Female *Species: Mining Pickaxe *Age: Deceased (28 prior to death) *Other facts: **Took care of her son, Pickaxe, for nearly 4 years. **Killed off by a bunch of feral tennis balls. **Named her son after her husband's (Zinc) grandfather, Pickaxe Mine VI. Zinc Mine *Gender: Male *Species: Mining Pickaxe *Age: Deceased *Other Facts: **Died in the winter of 2000, a day after the egg carrying his son appeared. **Pickaxe isn't aware of Zinc (who is the father of him), despite hearing his name from his mother, Silver. Cymbol Basher *Gender: Female *Species: Brass Cymbol *Age: 29 (13 when she adopted Tennis Ball) *Other facts: **Found Tennis Ball (a 5-month-old feral tennis ball) on the sidewalk near her house (he went unconscious after tripping over a rock when he ran away after getting upset over his real mother's death) and took him home with her. ***She taught him how to talk, carry things, and even gave Tennis Ball his name. Category:Blog posts